Sous le soleil brûlant
by Monkey D. Elena
Summary: 31 thèmes, 31 récits pour passer le temps sous le soleil brûlant. Venez suivre les aventures des personnages de MHA dans leurs vacances mouvementées ! [Participation à l'événement d'été du forum francophone de MHA]
1. Fin des cours

Comme d'autres avant, je me lance dans l'aventure de l'événement d'été du FOF MHA ! Vous pouvez y retrouver tous les thèmes et nous rejoindre, tout le monde est très gentil !

Je ferais un recueil très varié, avec des pairing plus ou moins connus, des histoires qui ne se suivent pas sur les élèves comme sur les vilains... Quelques Vilain!Deku parce que j'aime ce personnage, et il est possible que je fasse un ou deux PWP (le rating changera quand ils seront mis en ligne, et vous serez prévenus avant le texte).

Je n'ai pas vraiment de délais de publication, je vais essayer d'en faire un par semaine. Maintenant, place au premier texte !

 **Thème :** Fin des cours.

 **Personnage :** Himiko Toga (possibilité de spoil sur son alter pour ceux qui ne suivent que l'anime).

* * *

Aujourd'hui, c'était enfin la fin des cours. Un mois qu'elle attendait cet événement, pressée de retrouver son amoureux. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il la voie avant ce soir. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas franchi l'enceinte de ce lycée, tant qu'il ne serait pas retourné chez sa mère, elle ne pourrait pas agir. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un la voie, surtout pas ses amis.

Elle s'était perchée sur une branche d'un arbre dès le lever du soleil, camouflée par les feuilles, pour pouvoir l'apercevoir bouger dans sa chambre d'internat. Même si elle était loin – foutu sécurité renforcée – elle pouvait tout de même observer un mouvement à sa fenêtre grâce à ses jumelles. Ses cheveux verts ébouriffés, ses yeux encore remplis de sommeil et sa moue adorable lui provoquait de délicieux frissons dans tout le corps. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait faire, comme tous les matins depuis son arrivée. D'abord, il faisait quelques étirements pour se réveiller, observant le soleil par la fenêtre. Puis il se dirigeait vers sa douche, où il restait enfermé pendant une dizaine de minutes. En attendant, elle en profitait pour espionner ses voisins. Elle observait la fille aux cheveux verts parler à ses grenouilles, le garçon aux cheveux rouges entraîner le garçon au cheveux jaunes à la musculation, les gestes un peu trop tendres. Dans la chambre d'à côté, Katsuki Bakugo parlait à une jeune fille banale, aux cheveux châtains. Elle se souvenait lui avoir parlé au camp d'été, quand elle absorbait délicieusement son sang dans sa seringue. Elle pensait alors que cette fille – Ochaco Uraraka, son nom lui revenait – était amoureuse de son amoureux, mais le baiser qu'elle échangea avec l'explosif lui affirma le contraire. C'était une information importante à savoir, si elle voulait un jour utiliser son alter et prendre l'apparence de la brunette. Mais pour l'instant, elle avait une mission à remplir, comme tous les matins. Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre de Shouto Todoroki. Chaque matin, elle le détaillait avec attention, observant sa gestuelle et son corps. Dabi l'avait chargé de surveiller ce gars, qui semblait important pour lui. S'il était blessé, avait la moindre écorchure, un air inhabituel, elle devait absolument l'informer. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il s'intéressait à lui, mais elle s'en fichait un peu. L'organisation était remplie de secrets et ses membres ne se disaient jamais plus que le nécessaire pour une mission.

Sa mission finie, elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre d'Izuku. Il était revenu dans sa chambre et s'habillait rapidement, puis allait descendre déjeuner avec les autres. Pour elle, c'était le moment de descendre de l'arbre et d'aller se cacher dans une ruelle près du lycée. De là, elle pouvait observer son amoureux marcher vers le lycée, entouré de ses amis, avant d'entrer dans la zone surveillée. Elle ne supportait pas de voir ces gens proche de lui, capter son attention alors qu'il devrait être entièrement tourné vers elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas se montrer. Alors elle rongea son frein, attendit qu'il soit hors de vue puis retourna en ville. Aujourd'hui, c'était la fin des cours, alors elle pouvait attendre encore un peu. Dès qu'il serait hors de portée des héros et de leur foutu sécurité, elle pourrait enfin l'approcher, lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle voulait le faire sien, qu'il lui soit entièrement dédié. Elle voulait le sentir en elle, qu'ils soient toujours liés ensemble. La vie serait beaucoup plus simple une fois qu'elle l'aurait absorbée. Il se se préoccuperait plus jamais des autres, mais uniquement d'elle. Grâce à lui, elle pourrait aussi s'approcher de ses amis. Se faire une nouvelle vie, être son amoureux, et supprimer tous ceux qui accaparaient son attention autrefois.

C'est en pensant à ce beau futur qu'Himiko Toga se mit à suivre Izuku sur le chemin de sa maison. La journée était passé rapidement et la blonde s'était remise à espionner son amoureux. Le garçon était totalement inconscient, marchant dans une ruelle peu bondée, persuadé qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Elle ne pouvait pas ôter son sourire au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de lui. Tout son corps tremblait, et ses lèvres laissèrent s'échapper un petit rire alors qu'elle empoignait brusquement la belle chevelure de son amoureux pour le rapprocher d'elle. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, elle planta sa seringue dans sa cuisse et commença à absorber son sang. Elle était plus petite que lui, alors elle devait faire vite avant qu'il ne se débatte. Elle sentait ses mains agripper ses bras pour lui faire retirer sa seringue, son souffle s'accélérer et cela l'excitait beaucoup trop. Malheureusement, son plaisir fut de courte durée quand le garçon réussit à se dégager de ses bras, un mélange de crainte et de courage dans les yeux, et il la repoussa avec son alter. Mais au lieu de tomber au sol, elle se retrouva contre un torse musclé, deux mains chaudes se saisissant de ses poignets, et une odeur de poudre emplit ses narines. Son amoureux la regardait avec une petite lueur de dégoût en retirant sa seringue de sa cuisse, et cela lui brisa le cœur.

« Blondinette, tu pensais vraiment qu'on serait si insouciants ? Tu serais pas un peu conne par hasard ? L'insulta la personne derrière elle, et elle reconnu le timbre de voix de Katsuki Bakugo. Je ne pensais pas qu'un vilain irait nous attaquer dès la fin des cours, mais faut croire que vous êtes pas tous très intelligents… »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse lui répondre, Bakugo mit sa main sur la bouche de la jeune fille. Elle chercha à se débattre, mais le garçon explosif était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Alors elle jeta un regard désespéré à son amoureux, mais celui-ci était en train d'appeler quelqu'un. Pendant quelques minutes, elle ne put rien faire d'autre que se débattre dans les bras de Bakugo, sous le regard perçant d'Izuku. Ils lui posaient quelques questions sur l'organisation, mais elle ne voulait pas leur répondre. Elle s'était peut-être laissé avoir, aveuglée par son amour, mais elle n'était pas stupide au point de dénoncer ses alliés. Elle essaya de saisir son couteau, mais le cendré le vit et l'en empêcha, ordonnant à Izuku de le récupérer. En le voyant s'approcher, Toga ne put s'empêcher de tenter de se coller à lui, mais le vert évita soigneusement tout contact physique en retirant son couteau du bout des doigts.

Les trois entendirent alors le bruit d'une voiture de police, et Eraserhead et Vlad King apparurent au coin de la rue. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent faire un geste, de grandes flammes bleues leur barrèrent le passage, et Toga sentit Bakugo recevoir un coup, relâchant la pression sur ses poignets. Sans comprendre ce qui se passait, elle vit une main au bras carbonisé saisir son poignet et la tirer vers une autre rue, des flammes bleues jaillissant derrière elle, formant une barrière infranchissable. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent en sécurité dans leur café que Toga put reprendre son souffle, levant les yeux sur son sauveur. Le regard de Dabi était fermé, le jeune homme clairement en colère contre elle.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Tu aurais pu te faire attraper. Heureusement que je te surveillais, sinon tu pourrirais au fond d'une prison actuellement, et on aurait tous les héros dans notre café.

\- Pourquoi tu me surveillais ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Tu me crois trop stupide pour garder secret le lieu de la planque ?

\- Ce n'est pas toi que je surveillais à la base, mais je t'ai vue suivre Izuku Midoriya et j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment. Je sais que tu n'est pas si stupide, mais tu es beaucoup trop captivée par lui pour faire attention aux dangers, ça ne te ressembles pas. Éloigne-toi de lui, sinon tu te fera encore chopper et j'ai autre chose à faire que jouer les baby-sitters pour lycéenne.

\- Oui oui, je ferais attention. Qui est-ce que tu surveillais ? » Sourit Toga.

Le regard noir et les paroles de Dabi ne l'atteignait pas. Elle savait déjà qu'elle avait été imprudente, et qu'il fallait qu'elle soit plus attentive la prochaine fois qu'elle l'approcherait. Elle non plus n'avait pas besoin d'un baby-sitter, elle savait se remettre en question quand il le fallait. Dabi ne lui répondit pas, lui lançant un dernier regard noir avant de sortir du café. Tant pis pour sa réponse, mais elle avait sa petite idée. Tout en retournant dans sa chambre, elle songeait déjà aux prochaines techniques d'approche pour faire succomber son amoureux.

* * *

 **Une review ? Un avis ?**

J'aimerais vraiment faire un recueil spécial KiriBaku avec ces thèmes, cette fois-ci sous forme de fiction, mais je ne veux me lancer que si je sais qu'il y a des gens intéressés, alors dites-moi si vous êtes partant !

On se retrouve bientôt pour le prochain thème !


	2. En short et en t-shirt

**Thème :** En short et en t-shirt.

 **Personnages :** Izuku Midoriya, Dabi.

* * *

C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il voyait la plage. Pour lui, la mer représentait tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Il se revoyait, âgé de quatre ans, entouré de ses parents et de ceux de Kacchan – non, Katsuki. C'était une époque où le cendré et lui étaient encore amis, une époque où il ne le martyrisait pas, une époque où son corps était encore vierge de marques. Il ne voulait pas repenser à ces souvenirs, car ils étaient là « pour se détendre », selon Kurogiri, et il s'en voudrait de le décevoir. Le barman s'était tellement démené pour réussir à convaincre toute la bande de venir ici, dans ce camping miteux à quelques minutes d'une plage privée, qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être triste. Ils étaient là pour trois petits jours seulement, mais Izuku voyait déjà sur le visage de Dabi un air blasé et il entendait à ses côtés Shigaraki râler contre All Might et tous les futurs super-héros. Heureusement qu'Himiko et Twice étaient là pour mettre un peu de joie et de bonne humeur au sein de cette petite bande.

Assis sur sa serviette à l'ombre d'un grand parasol, Izuku regarda pendant quelques minutes ses deux compagnons jouer dans l'eau avec un immense ballon de plage. Il essayait de toute ses forces de garder son sourire insouciant, mais ses souvenirs d'enfance ne cessaient de le hanter. Voir les enfants jouer dans l'eau lui rappelait les batailles d'eau qu'il faisait avec Katsuki voir le marchand de donuts crier sur le sable lui rappelait le rire de sa mère et de celle de Katsuki quand ils se précipitaient vers lui pour lui acheter des donuts au sucre et au chocolat voir le marchand de glace lui rappelait le parfum préféré de Katsuki, un sorbet au mélange bizarre de citron et de piment d'Espelette, que lui seul aimait…

Sans s'en rendre compte, Izuku avait perdu son sourire et sa main s'était mise à gratter ses cicatrices au poignet. Il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque Dabi posa sa propre main sur la sienne pour l'arrêter. Tournant la tête, Izuku lui fit un sourire contrit qui n'eut aucun effet sur le brun.

« Izuku. Si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu devrais retourner dans le mobile-home. » dit Dabi avec une légère lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

Encore ce ton inquiet et paternel. Izuku n'avait jamais compris pourquoi le brun ne lui disait pas ses quatre vérités lorsqu'il le pouvait, alors qu'il ne se gênait jamais pour être direct et parfois grossier avec les autres. Bien sûr, il lui disait souvent le fond de sa pensée, mais il avait toujours eu des mots attentionnés envers lui depuis qu'il lui avait rendu visite dans sa chambre d'hôpital il y a trois mois, et il le montrait encore aujourd'hui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Izuku. C'est juste… Des mauvais souvenirs qui reviennent. »

Le visage de Dabi se ferma, et il serra sa main sur le poignet d'Izuku pour l'attirer plus près de lui.

« Tu penses encore à ce petit con ? Il n'est pas là, et il n'existera plus lorsque tu te seras occupé de lui. Il ne doit plus t'empêcher de vivre et de profiter de ces moments. Désormais, tu es avec nous et tu es plus fort que lui. Alors je ne laisserai pas ces mauvais souvenirs t'atteindre. Il faut que tu t'en fasses des nouveaux, et que tu apprennes à vivre en surpassant ces marques qu'il t'a fait. Dans un premier temps, tu vas m'enlever ce t-shirt à manche longues et ce pantalon, et tu vas te mettre en short et en t-shirt.

\- Dabi. »

Si le début de son discours avait un peu apaisé le vert, son visage s'était fermé lorsqu'il avait entendu la dernière phrase.

« Comme tu l'as dit, ça ne fais pas longtemps que je suis avec vous, et si je vous apprécie, je ne vous fait pas encore entièrement confiance pour me dévoiler entièrement. Alors laisse-moi tranquille. »

Énervé, Izuku retira sèchement son poignet de la main du brun, glissa ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et s'allongea sur sa serviette en lui tournant le dos. En vérité, il n'était pas très rassuré, mais il fit tout pour ne pas le montrer. Il n'aurait jamais parlé sur ce ton aux autres membres de l'alliance sous peine de se voir immédiatement insulté/menacé/torturé par les autres. Mais Dabi était différent avec lui, et Izuku n'aimait pas ça. Lorsqu'ils étaient encore ennemis, il avait été impressionné par son alter et il avait pu avoir un aperçu de son caractère. Mais maintenant qu'il était dans l'alliance, il avait l'impression de voir un autre Dabi qui lui plaisait moins. Il ne voulait pas voir de la pitié dans ses yeux, il voulait qu'il lui dise ses quatre vérités, parce que c'était ce qui le faisait avancer depuis toujours. Katsuki avait passé toute son enfance et son adolescence à lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un bon à rien, et cela lui avait donné la motivation de se battre pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort. Izuku était peut-être un peu masochiste, mais il avait besoin qu'on le motive de cette manière, et Dabi aurait du être la personne parfaite. Lorsqu'il était venu le voir à l'hôpital, Izuku avait vu en lui une porte de sortie, une tentative de remonter la pente après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Une manière d'avancer, de réussir à survivre alors qu'il avait tout perdu. Pour atteindre son but, il avait besoin d'un nouvel alter et de quelqu'un pour le motiver s'il devait pousser à bout Dabi pour qu'il lui dise ce dont il avait besoin, alors il n'hésiterait pas, même s'il n'était pas toujours serein lorsqu'il s'opposait à lui.

Dabi ne lui avait plus adressé la parole de tout l'après-midi, alors Izuku fut surpris lorsque celui-ci vint toquer à la porte de sa chambre aux alentours de minuit. Izuku alla lui ouvrir, et le brun entra sans un sourire et se dirigea vers le lit du vert, où il s'affala contre les coussins. Ils restèrent quelques minutes silencieux, se fixant les yeux dans les yeux sans parler. Finalement, Dabi prit la parole.

« Explique-moi pourquoi tu es toujours énervé contre moi. T'es jamais comme ça avec les autres, même pas avec Shigaraki alors que tout le monde sait que tu le détestes. Je me suis bougé le cul pour aller te chercher à l'hôpital alors que j'aurais pu te laisser t'ouvrir les veines une deuxième fois, j'essaye d'être sympa avec toi parce que t'as pas mal morflé avec ce gars, et tu me renvoies balader à chaque fois. Je comprends pas.

\- … J'ai pas besoin de ta gentillesse, cracha Izuku. Excepté Katsuki, tout le monde a toujours été gentil avec moi. Ma mère m'a toujours soutenu, même quand je n'avais pas d'alter. Puis All Might m'a soutenu, il a cru en moi et m'as transmis le One for All. Au lycée, tout le monde était adorable avec moi. Avec tout ça j'arrivais à supporter ce que me faisait Katsuki… »

Izuku sentit les larmes monter. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas de la gentillesse de Dabi : elle lui rappelait bien trop son monde d'avant, et il n'avait pas encore réussi à accepter tout ce qui s'était passé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer quand il pensait à ce qu'il avait fait. Il inspira, essayant vainement de retenir ses larmes.

« C'est à cause de lui que j'ai tout perdu… C'est de sa faute si j'ai perdu mon alter, si Ochaco est morte et si je me suis retrouvé sur un lit d'hôpital ! La gentillesse ne servait à rien quand il me maltraitait ! La gentillesse d'Ochaco ne l'a pas sauvé quand elle s'est retrouvé ensevelie sous cet immeuble où il essayait d'abuser de moi ! J'ai juste essayé de me défendre… C'est à cause de lui si j'ai déclenché mon alter pour le repousser bien trop fort ! C'est à cause de lui si elle est morte ! C'est à cause de lui si All Might et les autres se sont mis à me rejeter ! Pour eux je suis un meurtrier et Katsuki le futur héros, alors que c'est une ordure ! À cause de lui, je ne pourrait plus jamais être le futur All Might… Alors je n'ai pas besoin de ta gentillesse ! Être gentil, c'est être faible. Je ne veux pas oublier, au contraire ! Il doit subir autant que j'ai subi ! Toutes ces cicatrices et ces brûlures sur mon corps, c'est à cause de lui ! J'aurais pu mourir, mais il en a été décidé autrement. Si je suis encore là, c'est pour me venger de tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir. Tout ce que j'attends de vous, et de toi, c'est une motivation, pas de la gentillesse et de la tendresse. Je ne veux plus être le gentil Izuku, puisque plus personne ne me croit. Je dois devenir plus fort pour réussir à passer outre ses provocations. Et toi, depuis que je suis arrivé, tu ne me donnes rien de tout ça. Si j'ai choisi de te suivre, c'est parce que je pensais que tu serais capable de me motiver, de me montrer la voie. Oui j'ai morflé, mais c'est ce qui me fait avancer, pas la gentillesse ou l'amitié. Alors s'il te plaît, ne soit pas différent avec moi, soit toi-même, comme tu l'es avec les autres. »

Tout le corps d'Izuku tremblait pendant qu'il terminait sa tirade. Il parlait d'être fort, mais il n'avait même pas réussi à cacher ses émotions et s'était ouvert à Dabi, alors qu'il souhaitait tout garder en lui. Mais maintenant que tout était sorti, il se rendait compte qu'il se sentait plus apaisé. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard du brun. Celui-ci se releva pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés, ce que fit le vert.

« Je vais pas arrêter d'être gentil avec toi si c'est pour ces raisons-là. Ma gentillesse ne doit pas être une faiblesse pour toi. Quand je suis venu te chercher, je savais parfaitement quoi te dire pour allumer cette flamme de rage et de vengeance en toi. Si t'as besoin d'une motivation, je serais là pour te dire de te bouger le cul, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te martyriser comme lui. Quoi que t'en dise, t'es pas un vilain. T'es ici parce qu'on se sert mutuellement des autres : on a besoin de ton intelligence et de tes connaissances et t'as besoin qu'on t'aide à tuer ce gars. Mais je te vois pas aller attaquer d'autres héros une fois que tu te seras vengé. Je suis pas du genre à m'intéresser aux autres et encore moins à être gentil avec eux, mais la violence que tu as subi, je la connais aussi. Pour moi, c'est impossible de revenir en arrière, mais toi tu peux encore. Je veux pas que Shigaraki et les autres pervertissent ton esprit, parce qu'il est trop pur pour que tu sois un méchant. »

Izuku ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'avait jamais pensé à l'après. Même s'ils l'avaient rejeté, les héros étaient toute sa vie et il ne se voyait pas rester chez les vilains alors qu'il ne partageait pas leur vision des bons et mauvais héros. Mais lorsqu'il aurait accompli son but – il le fallait, pour lui, pour Ochaco et tous ceux qu'il avait martyrisé – il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais revenir auprès de ses amis. Les paroles de Dabi l'avaient troublé, et son cerveau ne cessait de cogiter. La main du brun dans ses cheveux le sortit de ses réflexions, et il posa un œil interrogateur sur le brun qui lui souriait.

« Puisqu'on est dans la confidence, sache que la plupart de mes brûlures me rappellent la violence de mon père, et son enseignement beaucoup trop stricte. Je les ais longtemps détestées, mais aujourd'hui elles font partie de moi. Toi aussi, tu devras accepter toutes tes cicatrices. Ce sont elles qui devront te motiver et de faire avancer. Ce sont des marques qui te rappellent que tu es aujourd'hui devenu plus fort, que tu as su surmonter tes problèmes et que tu es plus fort que ceux qui te les ont faites. Tu ne devrais pas les cacher. »

Un premier pas vers le futur… Izuku ne savait pas s'il s'en sentait capable, mais si Dabi avait réussi, alors il le pourrait aussi. Il se rendait compte que le brun était différent des autres, et au fond de lui, il voulait apprendre à mieux le connaître. Il voulait savoir pourquoi il avait basculé du côté des vilains il voulait connaître le Dabi qui se cachait sous cet air blasé et qu'il pouvait apercevoir lorsqu'ils parlaient.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, le vert ne vit pas Dabi se relever et enlever son t-shirt. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il le reçut sur la tête et leva la tête, les yeux remplis d'incompréhension.

« T'es arrivé avec très peu d'affaires, et je suis presque sûr que t'as aucun t-shirt. Alors je te prête le mien, tu pourras le mettre quand tu auras accepté toutes ces marques. »

Ne sachant quoi dire, Izuku attrapa le t-shirt en souriant. Le brun lui sourit en retour, ébouriffa ses cheveux et sortit de sa chambre. Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans l'alliance, Izuku ne cessait de le troubler. Ce garçon était bien trop pur pour être un vilain. Dabi s'en était toujours voulu d'avoir abandonné son petit frère aux mains de son père, faisant de lui un enfant renfermé et haineux. Au cours de ses séances d'espionnage, il avait pu voir l'influence qu'avait eu Izuku sur Shoto et il ne pouvait que le remercier pour cela. Alors maintenant que le vert était dans une mauvaise passe, il se devait de ne pas l'abandonner. Et au fond de lui, il comprenait mieux pourquoi son frère était attiré par lui. Izuku avait ce quelque chose qui vous poussait à donner le meilleur de vous-même et à être bon envers les autres. Izuku Midoriya avait aussi le pouvoir de mettre toute la famille Todoroki à ses pieds, et Dabi devait avouer qu'il appréciait particulièrement quand le garçon le défiait. Alors il se jura de tout faire pour qu'il ne devienne pas un vilain, mais il n'allait pas se priver d'en faire un _bad boy_ très séduisant.

* * *

 **Une review ? Un avis ?**

On se retrouve avec le deuxième thème ! J'espère ne pas avoir fait les personnages trop OOC, c'est dur de gérer le caractère de Dabi puisqu'on le connait peu...

Je voulais vraiment utiliser la violence de Katsuki pour pousser Izuku à bout, parce que c'est quand même un harcèlement constant ! Je supportais pas Katsuki au début de l'anime et je comprenais pas pourquoi personne n'agissait. Il y a un peu plus d'actions au lycée (notamment Ochaco qui défend Izuku) mais j'ai l'impression que c'est encore minimisé, comme si on faisait passer Katsuki pour un très bon élève avec un alter de fou et qu'on occultait complètement ce côté extrêmement violent (même si harcèlement s'est atténué avec le lycée). J'espère en tout cas que la raison était assez crédible dans l'OS pour expliquer la haine d'Izuku !

Concernant Dabi, je suis à fond dans la théorie selon laquelle il est un Todoroki, et qu'il a tourné vilain parce qu'il voulait s'opposer à sa famille.

On se retrouve pour le prochain thème qui sera beaucoup plus mignon, je vous le promet !


	3. À la montagne

**Thème :** À la montagne.

 **Personnages :** Famille Todoroki (sauf Enji parce que je l'aime pas et le dernier frère qu'on connaît pas).

 **Petite note** : Rei Todoroki est le nom de la mère de Shoto et Natsuo Todoroki est le grand frère de Shoto, je le précise pour ceux qui ne voient que l'anime !

* * *

Cela faisait quelques années qu'ils n'étaient plus venus dans ce petit chalet perché en haut d'une montagne. Depuis que sa mère avait été interné, toute les sorties en famille avaient disparues, remplacées par des disputes, des entraînements intensifs et un éloignement de tous les membres de la famille. Mais maintenant que sa mère allait mieux, Shoto s'était juré de retrouver tous ces moments de complicité. Il était allé lui rendre visite plusieurs fois à l'hôpital, seul ou accompagné de Fuyumi et Natsuo, et ils avaient beaucoup parlé. Puis le temps était passé et les médecins avaient autorisé sa mère à sortir les week-end, jugeant son état de plus en plus stable, alors les trois enfants avaient sauté sur l'occasion. Ils avaient loué deux chambres dans le chalet de montagne où ils allaient tous en vacances lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et avaient fait la surprise à leur mère. De l'hôpital à la porte d'entrée, Rei avait eu un bandeau sur les yeux pour ne pas deviner où ils allaient, et les trois enfants s'étaient amusés à brouiller les pistes en parlant de plage, d'eau et de glaces. Maintenant, ils attendaient tous avec appréhension devant la porte que leur mère retire son bandeau. Une fois celui-ci enlevé, Rei mit quelques instants à se resituer, puis ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle se mit à sourire, tendant les bras vers ses enfants qui se précipitèrent pour l'enlacer.

« Merci mes chéris… Je ne pouvais pas rêver meilleures vacances avec vous, murmura-t-elle en essayant vainement de retenir ses larmes.

\- Et encore, tu n'as rien vu ! Nous avons préparé tout un programme pour ce week-end, sourit Natsuo. Allez, on ne va pas rester planté devant la porte éternellement, les bagages ne vont pas se ranger tous seuls ! »

Toute la petite troupe se sépara en souriant et chacun prit ses affaires dans le coffre de la voiture. En rentrant dans le chalet, Rei ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter, les souvenirs refaisant surface. Rien n'avait changé depuis le temps : le salon était toujours en face de l'entrée, le grand canapé marron faisant face à la cheminée éteinte, un immense tapis s'étalant au sol. C'était sur ce tapis qu'elle apprenait à ses enfants à jouer aux dames et aux échecs, quand Enji s'occupait de son boulot dans la chambre du chalet. Levant son regard, elle pu apercevoir derrière la baie vitrée l'immense piscine perchée en haut de la montagne où ils se trouvaient. Elle ne se souvenait plus du nombre de fois où ses enfants s'amusaient à se courir autour et à se jeter dans l'eau, ses deux plus grands garçons se défiant à la natation sous les encouragements de Fuyumi et le regard admiratif de Shoto. Posant ses bagages au sol, Rei se dirigea vers la baie vitrée et l'ouvrit en grand pour mieux observer le paysage. Elle sortit et se retrouva sur la petite terrasse, lieu privilégié pour manger des glaces et faire de bonnes grillades dans le petit barbecue extérieur. Elle continua sa visite et se dirigea à gauche, vers une autre baie vitrée donnant sur une petite cuisine. Elle s'arrêta, observant Shoto, Natsuo et Fuyumi s'activer dans cette cuisine, riant et dialoguant tout en faisant la liste des provisions à acheter et remplissant les frigos de leurs réserves. Elle resta quelques minutes silencieuse, profitant du bonheur de voir ses enfants s'entendre à nouveau, heureuse qu'Enji n'ai pas réussi à les séparer totalement. Ce fut Fuyumi qui la vit en premier et vint ouvrir la baie vitrée.

« Alors maman, est-ce que ça te plaît ?

\- C'est parfait mais chérie. Mais laissez-moi vous aider, ce n'est pas à vous de faire ça…

\- Tututu, maintenant c'est à nous de nous occuper de toi, la coupa Natsuo. On est parfaitement capable de se débrouiller ! On veut juste que tu profites à fond de ton week-end avec nous. »

Devant l'air insistant de ses trois enfants, Rei ne put que capituler et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, elle se retrouva allongé sur une chaise longue, un grand chapeau couvrant sa tête, Shoto lui apportant une boisson fraîche avant de venir s'asseoir sur une chaise longue à côté d'elle.

« Je suis content que l'on puisse tous se retrouver ici, dit-il de son air sérieux. C'était une idée de Fuyumi, je crois qu'elle s'en veut vraiment de ne pas avoir su gérer les relations entre père et nous…

\- Le passé est le passé… J'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité, mais on ne peut plus rien y faire désormais. La seule chose que je souhaite maintenant, c'est vous voir tous heureux, et ce petit week-end est une très bonne idée… Maintenant que je vais mieux, les médecins devraient me laisser sortir plus souvent, alors j'aimerais que nous fassions plus de sorties entre nous… Et j'ai hâte de rencontrer vos amoureux et amoureuses ! Sourit malicieusement Rei.

\- « Nos » ? Il n'y a que Natsuo qui a une petite amie, tu sais… Fit Shoto en tentant tant bien que mal de contenir ses rougissements.

\- Ah, vraiment ? Pourtant, j'ai entendu Fuyumi évoquer plusieurs fois un certain Midoriya chez qui tu vas passer quelques nuits… C'est simplement un très bon ami ? En tout cas, moi ça ne me dérangerait pas de le rencontrer… Sourit Rei.

\- Et bien… Pour l'instant, c'est un bon ami, rougit Shoto. Je vais quelques fois l'aider à faire ses devoirs, mais il n'y a rien de plus entre nous. Et puis, un super-héros ne devrait pas avoir ce genre de relations…

\- Shoto, un super-héros est là pour sauver les gens et leur montrer que le monde peut être meilleur grâce à eux. Aimer une personne du même sexe ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de plus faible ou de non fréquentable, et tu pourras même être un modèle pour d'autres personnes. Bien sûr, je comprends qu'aujourd'hui, il est très difficile de s'afficher au grand jour, mais je ne veux pas que tu souffres parce qu'on t'empêches de sortir avec la personne que tu aimes. Peu importe le sexe de la personne que tu aimes, tu dois faire ce que ton cœur te dictes, c'est tout ce qui importe actuellement », le rassura Rei en lui caressant la joue.

Shoto ne répondit pas, mais parler avec sa mère de ce sujet l'avait un peu apaisé. Natsuo vint les interrompre, inconscient de leur conversation sérieuse, et se mit à les défier, proposant un concours de sculpture sur glace. Ils se placèrent tous sur la pelouse non loin de la piscine, et ce fut à celui qui ferait la plus belle et la plus grande sculpture. Shoto étant le seul à maîtriser parfaitement la glace et le feu, il en profita pour tricher un peu, faisant fondre discrètement certaines parties des sculptures de son frère, tout en gardant un air sérieux quand celui-ci l'accusait à grands cris de saboter son œuvre. Cette bonne humeur perdura tout le week-end, et c'est heureux et plus soudés que jamais que toute la petite famille revint en ville le dimanche soir, attendant avec impatience la prochaine sortie.

* * *

 **Un avis ? Une review ?**

Merci à ceux qui postent des reviews et mettent en follow/fav, ça me touche beaucoup ! Je vais essayer d'augmenter un peu le rythme, histoire d'avoir fini avant fin août quand même...

Cet OS était court mais je voulais surtout mettre un peu de bonheur dans la famille Todoroki, parce qu'ils sont tous adorables et qu'ils ont tous subits les colères et la maltraitance d'Enji (et non je ne lui pardonnerait jamais même s'il s'excuse un jour).

Je zappe le thème À la plage qui ne m'inspire absolument pas, et on se retrouve au prochain dans quelques jours !


	4. Orage d'été

**Thème :** Orage d'été.

 **Personnages :** Famille Midoriya & All Might + familles Todoroki et Bakugo.

* * *

Maman, maman ! Le lycée propose un mini camp d'entraînement d'une semaine, et All Might nous a dit que les parents étaient les bienvenus ! » s'écria Izuku en entrant en trombe dans le salon, un sourire immense plaqué sur son visage.

Inko détourna la tête de la télévision et dévisagea son fils qui trépignait sur place, une feuille de papier froissée à la main.

« Ce n'est pas risqué pour nous ? Après tout ce qui vous est arrivé, les vilains qui ne cessent de vous attaquer, ce serait dangereux d'emmener des civils, non ? Demanda Inko, les sourcils froncés.

\- Les professeurs nous ont assuré que vous seriez en sécurité, enfin, vraiment en sécurité cette fois, sourit Izuku. Il y aura les deux classes héroïques de seconde, et ce camp permettra aux parents de voir les progrès qu'on fait en classe et en entraînement sur un lieu sécurisé. Tu n'es pas obligé de venir, bien sûr ! Mais… Je voudrais vraiment te montrer que mes entraînements ont payé, et puis All Might m'a aussi dit que ça te permettrais de voir qu'on travaille dur tous les deux pour que je ne sois plus blessé ! Alors ? Tu viendrais ? »

Inko ne put que sourire devant les yeux remplis de bonheur et d'impatience de son fils. Elle savait déjà qu'il faisait d'énormes progrès et qu'il était en bonne voie pour devenir le digne successeur d'All Might et serait ravie de voir ces efforts sur un terrain, mais elle craignait quand même une attaque de vilains. Si les enfants et leurs professeurs savaient plus ou moins se défendre, qu'en était-il des parents ? Elle-même n'avait qu'un faible alter lui permettant de faire voleter quelques objets, rien de grandiose face à une armée de vilains. Surtout qu'All Might n'existait plus professionnellement… Même si Inko avait confiance en leurs professeurs, sans All Might, elle savait que la sécurité ne serait pas garantie à 100 %. Izuku du sentir son trouble, car il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le canapé, le visage soudain sérieux.

« Maman, ne t'inquiète pas, s'il y a une attaque, nous serons là pour vous protéger. Tous les élèves de la seconde A ont eu leur permis provisoire de super-héros, alors considère nous comme des nouveaux pros ! Tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire, et tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que la cavalerie est là ? Sourit-elle.

\- Exactement ! S'écria Izuku avant de se mettre à rire de bon cœur.

\- Quand je te vois aussi sérieux, je ne vois plus mon petit Izuku, mais un véritable héros… Je suis tellement fière de toi ! Les larmes commençaient à monter aux yeux d'Inko, mais elle se retint. Si tu m'assures que nous ne risquerons rien, alors je vais venir. Je vais appeler Mitsuki, je suis sûre qu'elle viendra aussi voir les exploits de son fils ! »

 **Deux semaines plus tard.**

Le bus réservé pour le camp étant positionné devant Yuei, Inko s'était proposée pour emmener Izuku, Katsuki et sa mère jusqu'au lycée. Le coffre était rempli de bagages et la voiture comptait un passager de plus que prévu : Inko avait appris la veille du départ qu'un « ami » à Katsuki (Mitsuki avait bien trop accentué le mot pour qu'Inko ne comprenne pas le sous-entendu) était venu squatter chez lui avec toutes ses affaires et qu'elle devrait l'emmener avec les deux autres au lycée. Heureusement, la petite voiture était équipée de cinq places, et tout le monde avait réussi à se loger. Izuku était coincé contre la fenêtre, discutant joyeusement avec Kirishima, toujours aussi enjoué dès le matin, tandis que Katsuki dormait sur l'épaule du rouquin. Arrivés au lycée, Inko pu apercevoir quelques parents d'élèves parmi le troupeau d'élèves surexcités, mais elle n'en connaissait aucun. Le trajet en bus se passa relativement calmement du côté des parents et des enseignants, Inko faisant la connaissance des parents de Jirou et de la mère de Todoroki, avec laquelle elle s'entendit bien très rapidement. En sortant du bus, elle vit Izuku se diriger vers elle, accompagné d'un garçon aux cheveux bicolores qu'elle reconnut comme étant Shoto Todoroki. Les deux garçons vinrent les aider à porter leurs sacs, et le groupe entra dans le gîte réservé exclusivement pour les membre de Yuei et leur famille.

Les trois premiers jours de camp se déroulèrent calmement, sans aucune attaque des vilains, et les parents purent observer les progrès de leurs enfants. Inko restait le plus souvent avec Rei et Mitsuki, au grand dam du fils de cette dernière qui n'appréciait pas que sa mère soit amie avec les mères de ses rivaux.

« Eh, la vieille ! T'as intérêt à être fière de moi, parce que je vais défoncer ces deux connards et devenir le numéro 1 des héros ! « s'écria Katsuki le matin du quatrième jour, pointant du doigt Izuku et Shoto encore endormis par-dessus la grande table du réfectoire où tout le monde prenait le petit déjeuner. La journée était consacrée aux entraînements en duels, et le cendré était d'humeur massacrante. Inko se souvenait qu'il avait toujours été virulent, mais son caractère la fatiguait et elle se demandait vraiment comment son petit-ami réussissait à le supporter et à survivre à ses colères.

« Heureusement qu'Izuku est entouré d'amis plus calmes », songea-t-elle en buvant son thé. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au groupe d'amis un peu plus loin, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son fils heureux.

« Dis-moi, Inko, l'aborda Rei discrètement, tu ne trouves pas qu'Izuku et Shoto ont l'air plutôt proches ?

\- Toi aussi tu trouves ? Je me demandais si je ne me faisais pas d'illusions… Mais bon, laissons-les tranquille pour le moment, ils viendront bien nous le dire un jour, Sourit la verte.

\- Tant qu'ils font attention, c'est le principal, acquiesça Rei.

\- Oui, c'est très important, acquiesça à son tour Inko. Ça me fais penser que je n'ai jamais vraiment parlé de tout ça à Izuku… Il va falloir que nous ayons une conversation sérieuse. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'est pas amoureux d'une jeune fille qu'il doit faire n'importe quoi.

\- Si vous voulez, je peux vous aider, s'incrusta soudain Mitsuki. J'ai déjà parlé de tout ça à mon abruti de fils, bien sûr, alors si vous voulez des conseils sur comment ils doivent se protéger, comment ils peuvent se faire plaisir mutuellement ou comment ils peuvent utiliser le sextoys pour leur plaisir, je suis là !

\- Hahaha, merci Mitsuki, mais je pense qu'on pourra se débrouiller seules », rit nerveusement Inko.

La fin du petit-déjeuner arriva bientôt, et tout le monde se retrouva sur la piste d'entraînement. La journée fut chargée en émotions, Inko admirative de tous ces futurs super-héros, et la soirée arriva très rapidement. Il avait fait lourd depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au camp, et quelques nuages noirs commençaient à percer à l'horizon. Profitant de l'air un peu plus frais qu'apportaient ces nuages, Inko s'assit sur une des chaises installées sur la terrasse du gîte. L'orage menaçant, la plupart des élèves et adultes s'étaient retranchés dans le gîte, mais Inko aimait profiter de ces orages d'été. Elle appréciait particulièrement sentir l'air lourd se dégager petit à petit, laissant la place à une pluie fraîche, le ciel se lézardant d'éclairs tous plus grands les uns que les autres. La jeune femme ferma les yeux un instant avant d'entendre une chaise racler le sol près d'elle. Ouvrant les yeux, son regard se posa sur la frêle silhouette d'All Might, qui lui souriait.

« Madame Midoriya, la salua-t-il. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de venir vous saluer depuis que nous sommes ici, j'en suis vraiment navré. Sachez que je suis ravi que vous soyez venus, je tenais vraiment à ce que vous voyiez les progrès que le jeune Midoriya a fait. Depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes croisés, j'ai fait tout mon possible pour qu'il puisse progresser sans se blesser.

\- Je vous en remercie, fit Inko en souriant. J'apprécie beaucoup vos efforts. J'ai pu vous observer pendant les entraînements… Vous n'êtes peut-être plus l'homme extrêmement fort que vous nous montriez, mais quand je vous vois aider tous ces enfants, je me dis que les héros n'ont pas forcément besoin de muscles pour nous guider dans la bonne voie… »

Inko ne loupa pas le rougissement qui s'empara des joues d'All Might, et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il avait beau être le meilleur super-héros, il n'était jamais très à l'aise lorsque les compliments venaient du cœur. Inko appréciait aussi cette facette de l'homme, qu'elle découvrait peu à peu. Même si elle ne lui avait adressé la parole que très peu de fois, elle avait l'impression de le connaître depuis très longtemps. En quelque sorte, All Might avait habité avec eux à travers la multitude d'objets à son effigie dans leur maison, et Inko pourrait reconnaître sa voix entre mille, tellement elle l'avait entendu dans les vidéos d'Izuku. Toutefois, elle ne connaissait que l'homme malabar, le héros toujours prêt à sauver des vies, et l'homme frêle qu'elle avait aperçu les rares fois où elle lui avait parlé piquait sa curiosité. En vérité, elle pensait que le sentiment qu'elle éprouvait lorsqu'elle le voyait en vidéo n'était que de l'admiration pour un être inaccessible. Mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait vu, qu'elle pouvait mieux le connaître, elle ne savait plus si c'était seulement de l'admiration ou quelque chose de plus fort. Sans sa carrure d'athlète, elle le trouvait beaucoup plus accessible, et puisqu'il était le mentor d'Izuku, elle savait qu'elle allait le revoir plusieurs fois, et ils pourraient mieux faire connaissance.

« Madame Midoriya-

\- Appelez-moi Inko, je vous en prie. Izuku vous admire tellement que j'ai parfois l'impression que vous faites partie de la famille », rit-elle.

All Might ne put s'empêcher de rougir une deuxième fois. Cette petite femme lui faisait penser à son mentor, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévisager. Même coiffure, même regard doux, même sourire craquant… Oui, Toshinori Yagi était tombé amoureux de ce petit bout de femme à la fois douce et forte, mais il ne trouvait absolument pas le courage de lui avouer. Et puis, si elle semblait bien le connaître, lui ne savait rien d'elle, alors dans un premier temps, il comptait simplement apprendre à mieux la connaître. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer, mais il devait aussi rester prudent, car c'était la mère de son élève. Que dirait le jeune Izuku ? Certes, il l'admirait, mais accepterait-il qu'il devienne son beau-père ? Toshinori se reprit rapidement. Là, il mettait la charrue avant les bœufs, ça n'allait pas du tout.

« Alors, Inko, hum, pourquoi restez-vous dehors alors qu'il va y avoir un orage ? Ça pourrait être dangereux.

\- Depuis toute petite, j'aime cette ambiance, cette variation de température, ça me rappelle beaucoup de souvenirs. Les vacances au bord de la plage avec mes parents, les soirées d'été chez des amis, ma rencontre avec mon ex-mari, la naissance d'Izuku… Ce sont des moments forts que me rappellent ces orages, alors j'aime beaucoup les observer la fenêtre ouverte ou assise sur mon balcon… Bien sûr, je fais attention à rester en sécurité.

\- Je comprends… Peut-être souhaitez-vous être seule alors ?

\- Oh non non, vous pouvez rester, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. D'ailleurs, si ça ne vous dérange pas… Inko sentit ses joues chauffer légèrement, mais elle ne se démonta pas. J'aimerais mieux vous connaître. J'aimerais savoir qui est l'homme qui se cachait derrière cette montage de muscles, sourit-elle.

\- Oh. Avec plaisir, rougit encore une fois Toshinori. Alors tout d'abord, appelez-moi Toshinori… »

Les deux adultes passèrent tout l'orage à discuter, apprenant à mieux se connaître. Dans quelques années, Inko pourrait ajouter cette soirée à ses souvenirs importants : ce fut celle qui marqua le début de leur rapprochement…

* * *

 **Un avis ? Une review ?**

Bon, je comptais faire quelque chose de mignon mais j'arrive pas à voir si j'ai bien réussi ou si tout est trop rapide...

Donnez-moi vos avis sur ce petit chapitre ! Petit indice, le prochain sera plus chaud... (pas de PWP mais un Izuku bourré c'est toujours drôle).


End file.
